1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which ejects ink droplets to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59597/2005 (Tokukai 2005-59597) discloses an inkjet printer including a conveyance mechanism having a drum which rotates to convey a sheet carried on the outer circumferential surface thereof; a plurality of inkjet heads each having an ejection surface, which are aligned in a conveyance direction of the sheet so that the ejection surface of the each inkjet heads faces the outer circumferential surface of the drum; and a wiper for wiping the ejection surface. In this inkjet printer, all the inkjet heads are fixed on a frame structure. The frame structure is moveable between a printing position and a wiping position. The printing position is a position where the frame structure is disposed when ink droplets are ejected from an ejection surface to a sheet conveyed by the conveyance mechanism. The wiping position is such a position that the ejection surface is disposed farther apart from the outer circumferential surface of the drum, compared to the printing position. At a time of printing, the wiper is in a standby position and faces no ejection surfaces, and the frame structure is positioned in the printing position. At a time of a wiping operation, the frame structure moves to the wiping position. Then, the wiper moves in the circumferential direction of the drum, from the standby position to an opposing position so as to face the ejection surface. Then, the wiper reciprocates in the axial direction of the drum, thereby wiping the ejection surface.